Queen of the Moors
by SwanMillsFiction
Summary: AU. Picking from where the movie left. Aurora is now Queen of the Moors but there is also another realm she is responsible for. Her father's actions have left a kingdom in despair and the only one who could bring peace, might be that with whom everything started. Background story of Maleficent. Eventual Malora. Queer as hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But I wouldn't mind _owning_ Maleficent_ anyday._

Stefan's madness has taken its toll on the realm and Aurora must face the repercussion of her father's actions. The human kingdom is need of a new ruler but a Queen might not suffice for them, and Maleficent might not be there to help her. Eventual MalOra.

* * *

**"Queen of the Moors"**  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

The fair folk cheered and Aurora beamed; her honest and open smile shinning as brightly as the golden sun. Her heart beat rapidly from the excitement of being accepted as Queen of the Moors, but it was the thought of her human kingdom what erased that smile when the celebration was over, and all the small creatures went home as the sun came down.

Some lived under water, others found shelter in caves, and there were others who like Maleficent preferred to have their nests in the heights so no one would bother them. Where would Aurora live? She asked herself. If she hadn't been to that palace, if she hadn't met her mad father, she wouldn't be suffering this inner struggle. She wouldn't be torn in between two realms.

When she learned about the curse and run away to the castle, she met poverty in the streets of the human kingdom. There were children begging for bread, with their clothing ragged and eyes full with un-shed tears. It was so different from the Moors, and she didn't like being there but she felt responsible for these persons she saw suffering, partly because of her.

Her father had gone mad after Maleficent cursed her as a child, and his fear mixed with hunger for power destroyed whatever innocence had been left in his heart; turning it into cold stone, with no light that cared for anything else than his vengeance on the wicked fairy that humiliated him before the entire realm that wretched day: Aurora's christening.

Aurora was the most innocent in all of this, but she couldn't avoid feeling the weight of her father's actions fall on her. He had, after all, done all of this to protect her. He sent her away, made every spinning wheel be thrown to a big pit to burn into nothingness, but it was his persistent hunt for Maleficent what cost his kingdom the most.

The attacks he commanded, and the backlash whenever the _Dark Fairy_ came out to face his army had cost the realm more than just wealth... lives were lost. From only the attack to the Wall of Thorns, less than a third of his knights came back home. Dozens of men couldn't escape that incandescent night of fire, ashes, and blood.

A crusade that went on for sixteen years, where many wives lost their husbands; others had to mourn their sons, and those countless homes lost their primary source of income, and lost it all. There was too much discontent in the human world and no one to account it for. King Stefan, the Vicious — as the rabble called him — may have gone but their necessities and pain remained.

_Who would answer for the bloodshed, hunger, and suffering to them?_

"Aurora," Maleficent called, breaking her out of her moment of reverie.

She approached and looked into violet-blue eyes with concern.

"Is something troubling you, Beastie?"

The fairy made a movement, as if to try reaching for her but stopped midway, and her hand went to rest on the sphere atop her staff.

"No…" Aurora shook her head lightly and offered a small smile to her fairy godmother, but Maleficent could see through the forced gesture, and frowned unconvinced. "…Yes." Aurora mumbled.

The young Queen started to fidget with her hands nervously and eventually asked "where is home?"

At her question, Maleficent felt night breeze blow colder.

"All of the Moors is your home, Aurora. Or is it your wish to go back to the old cottage?"

The fairy made a pause but then it occurred to her that maybe Aurora meant somewhere else, and averted her eyes.

"If it is the human realm you miss, I will have Diaval escort you to the castle safely." Maleficent said calmly but Aurora could sense distress in her voice.

"No, no." The maiden replied and took a step closer.

She looked into iridescent eyes deeply, and placed a gentle hand on Maleficent's arm.

"I meant to ask… Where's our home? I mean, your home?" Aurora blushed, and Maleficent felt something move inside her.

_Our home._ Two simple words but they made her feel something swirl inside her, but decided to ignore this feeling so foreign, and yet not completely strange.

Maleficent smiled, partly confounded, partly pleased. "Come, Beastie."

She began walking through the woods, and glowing creatures of the night flew all around them, illuminating the road for the maidens as they walked. Until they reached to a small hill from where the fairy could have a clear view of her childhood home.

"Up there." Maleficent turned her gaze to the horizon, and with her chin pointed to a solitaire tree that stood on a cliff in the distance.

It was high and far, only a winged creature could make it safely to such a place. Aurora was a good climber, but not fit enough for a task of this magnitude, she figured. She looked up and smiled but then turned to Maleficent.

"How am I going to get there, Godmother? I don't have wings like yours." She asked quietly, gently caressing a hand over tan feathers. A touch that brought Maleficent back from her own trance.

Maleficent turned her gaze back from the tree to Aurora and inhaled deeply, thoughtful for a long moment. That tree was her haven, and she hadn't been there since the night her wings were stolen. Coming back would move things inside her and she didn't know if she wanted for Aurora to see it, but she also didn't have it in her to turn the _curious little beastie_ away.

"Then let me be your wings, _Beastie._" Maleficent said softly.

Aurora smiled and came closer, she looked up to meet glowing eyes once again and felt her heart race inside her. It was strange how it would always do this whenever she was close to this fairy.

Maleficent looked down at the young Queen, and proud wings opened wide and flapped, showing off their magnificence. Aurora could swear they had a mind of their own and wanted to impress her.

"Hold on tightly." Maleficent said as her arms came to surround the petite body, firmly, and yet so gently.

Aurora's cheeks turned rosy as she wrapped her arms around the slender torso, but when her face pressed against the fae's chest; it was Maleficent's heart the one to go winding. She could listen to Maleficent's heartbeat, and for a moment she was lost in the drumming, until she felt a pull bring her up.

A gust of air and the loss of ground under her feet soon made her aware they were now in the air; she gripped tighter, and Maleficent looked down at her to smile warmly.

"Sweet Aurora, I would never let you fall." She told her, and Aurora blushed a shade brighter.

She had never been this close to her fairy godmother, and wished they could fly until dawn met them.

* * *

**Note:** Picking up from where the movie left. Not sure where I'm going to take this yet, as this just *popped* in my head.

P.S. I feel I must warn you this fic could/might get abandoned, but don't loose hope. I hate to leave "open" circles, and_ eventually_ come back to close them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews!

* * *

**"Queen of the Moors"**  
**Chapter 2**

* * *

They came to the tree that had been Maleficent's shelter before her wings and innocence had been ripped off from her, by that whom she believed her best friend; her _True Love_. She'd tried coming back to this place in the past but even if her determined step and strong will could've brought her home, it still would remind her of painful youth dreams; dreams she didn't have the strength to face, and memories she needed to bury together with her missing wings.

Maleficent would always do the same: turn her back to the tree, summon Diaval's presence, and fly away with his wings in whichever form she saw fit that day.

Seeing her tree filled her with memories of a life that seemed almost someone else's now, but Aurora coming to her side and taking her hand, helped Maleficent leave those thoughts behind. She looked into curious violet-blue eyes that carried only innocence in them, and wished she would never have to see them close ever again — for the last time had been in a _sleep-like death,_ and the fairy felt a knot form in her throat; the image still vivid and nightmarish.

"Is that your nest?"

Aurora asked with excitement as her index finger pointed to the largest branch, where thick wood had shaped into a cradle; small branches interwoven that held new sprouts of green in them.

"Yes, Beastie. That's where I used to dream… Once long ago."

Maleficent's semblance turned somber, and Aurora felt she had to numb the pain she could see bleeding through.

"Godmother," she called softly, and placed a warm hand atop the fairy's holding her staff.

"We'll be dreaming together in this place now." The maiden offered a bright smile.

Maleficent blinked. She hadn't intended to sleep in her nest again, nor had she considered for Aurora to make home here… _with her_. She really hadn't thought about any of this; she'd offered the lass to come live in the Moors, but imagined she would build her a home with magic somewhere close — perhaps the abandoned fortress. The place where she'd isolated herself after loosing her wings. It could be brought back to previous life for her Queen of Grace.

"Aurora…" Maleficent looked at the pale hand still on hers kindly.

"I haven't slept in a tree since… before you were born. I've been spending my nights in the shadows of a forlorn castle that shall now be your home," said the fairy before gently pulling Aurora close. "I will take us there."

The fairy brought them to that obscure ruined castle she'd inhabited for close to two decades, but which she never took the time or care to embellish for her own stay. Diaval followed behind them in his raven body, and perched on a broken column, close to where Aurora stood.

"Here?" Aurora squeaked, and looked with disbelief at her fairy godmother.

*Awk* Diaval nodded.

It was a ghostly vision only made more terrifying by the full moon that shone upon it, casting shadows that seemed to move with own life, making her feel chills down her spine. _Would Maleficent make her live here alone?_ She felt dismayed at the idea but she was no child anymore and didn't want to show weakness, so she took a deep breath and accepted the homestead Maleficent was assigning her.

"Here is perfect. Thank you, Godmother." She curtsied.

Maleficent looked at Aurora and smiled lightly with amusement. _Of course Aurora would accept whatever she was given;_ she had too kind of a heart to demand anything, but Maleficent wouldn't make her beloved protégé live in the darkness she forced herself enduring.

The tall fairy moved with grace past the girl staring with curiosity, and golden smoke and light made broken stone lift from the ground to rebuild the castle that had once seen days of glory and beauty. Her hands then summoned from the depths of earth lush fruit trees to surround the small palace, and hundreds of different flowers, herbs, and grass spurt from the black soil to bring life back to the abandoned summer palace.

Aurora watched in awe the magical event happening before her, and a big smile formed in her mouth; it was a stunning sight, and it made her excited to go inside to explore every room this palace hid. _Which would be hers?_ _Which would be Maleficent's? Would Diaval have his own bedchambers, or a perch? _

She was thrilled about finally living together as a family. She ran inside and Maleficent followed with a slow step behind her, summoning magical candles to lit the interior as they walked through long hallways, chambers, and just every place the cheerful young lady wished exploring.

Maleficent didn't find human buildings appealing on the slightest, but seeing her curious beastie so happy to find a bed in one of the chambers, made the fairy's heart swell. Nothing filled her with more joy than seeing Aurora's smile.

"You should have some rest now, Beastie. It's been a long day."

Maleficent approached slowly and summoned a last candle on her nightstand.

"I shall see you tomorrow by the nymph river." The fairy said before turning around to walk to the door.

"You're not staying?"

Aurora asked shyly and looked doleful, and Maleficent turned her head lightly over her shoulder to side-glance the Queen of the Moors.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have something to do, Beastie. Sleep well."

The wicked fairy continued her path, and called Diaval once outside the small castle.

"Into a dragon." She turned him and ordered to guard the castle.

Even if it had been centuries since humans abandoned that summer palace, she still wouldn't risk leaving Aurora all by her own. Things in the human realm weren't harmonic, they had never been, and she had a latent feeling of fear concerning Aurora's wellbeing.

Maleficent flew to where the wall of thorns had been and considered bringing it back. She could hear even from here the screams of protest in the human realm, and didn't want those _wingless beasts_ coming near the Moors again, but she knew Aurora wouldn't be pleased if she were to surround their realm by black thorns once more, so she refrained.

The fairy took a deep breath and looked up to the moon and then down again.

"No man, woman, or child shall pass this barrier if ill of heart." Maleficent intoned.

She buried her staff into the ground and a golden light shone in a circle that went all around the Moors, flashing briefly, to prevent their land from being entered by those who meant harm, or carried darkness in their hearts.

Maleficent went back to the rowan tree and sat with her back against the trunk. She caressed the bark she missed feeling, and allowed tears to flow freely now that no one was watching.

The Moors was sleeping safely and she had this moment for her.

* * *

The first rays of light filtered through the foliage and Maleficent opened her eyes to witness the sunrise. Big wings stretched out and flapped, and the fairy opened her arms, closed her eyes, and jumped off the branch that was closest to the cliff; free falling blindly until tan wings spread on their own, just a mere distance from deep water, and flew high up once more, gliding through the woods, mountains, and many rivers.

Maleficent flew right into the clouds, enjoying herself like in her childhood, and even went higher than she ever tried before; there were clouds higher above she had never explored, and strong wings flapped with more vigor than they'd ever known. Iridescent-green eyes then barely distinguished a shape in the distance, something hidden in a white fog, and forced her wings to bring her closer.

The adventurous fae found a floating island from where water fell to form the mist all around it, and from where clouds seemed to be born — if she dared say. But her rapid flight brought her straight to the waterfall and Maleficent couldn't stop her wings in time before crashing; her eyes opened wider, her mouth gaped, but her biggest surprise was disappearing behind the curtain of water and landing inside a mysterious cave.

The place she found presented a mystical vision, even to her. There was a magical spring at the center, bubbling with water that was gold in color, but still translucent. Thousands of tiny lights twinkled in the inside to illuminate the rocky cavern hiding huge crystals, and precious stones that glowed with life and the wisdom of ages.

Maleficent was stunned for several minutes, unable to think or move, just looking all around her in a state of admiration.

Even the fair people believed this place a myth. She remembered similar descriptions of a place like this in folk tales and songs shared by the elders as "the source of life and all things magic," and anyone who could find it would be graced with eternal life, wisdom, and power.

She thought of Aurora this moment and it downed on her that her Queen was human; her lifespan not nearly a third of a fairy's. If the myth were true, she had to bring her here.

"And not a day shall pass that I don't miss your smile," mumbled the fairy as she walked closer to the bubbling water in the center.

A sound echoed in stone and Maleficent held her staff and made it glow in defense.

"Show yourself." The wicked fairy ordered but then realized it had been one of four crystal pillars what had vibrated.

"Thou who found the source of life shall no longer go back to solid ground." A male voice came from a blue quartz pillar.

"Who speaks?" Maleficent questioned but a different voice came from a ruby pillar on the opposite.

"That was Ardan, Bearer of Wisdom." A female voice resounded. "And I'm Neri, Keeper of the Gemstone of Destiny, Maleficent."

Maleficent's brow furrowed at hearing her name without having given it, but let down her guard and decided to start walking to the edge of the rock that lead to the same opening from where she'd entered.

"Child, where are you going? We have the fountain from which you may drink power, wisdom, and life for eternity."

A different voice asked her, coming from an amber pillar glowing as it spoke to her.

"I'm not interested. I have somewhere to be," answered the wicked fairy as her wings spread and flapped angrily.

"Leaving is no option, you see, for once you've managed to come here, you are meant to be sealed." Neri said.

Maleficent took flight nonetheless but the opening to the secret hideaway began closing, and she could no longer escape through the waterfall.

"You would know." Maleficent scowled at the Keeper of Destiny. "But you must also know I don't submit."

She shot a green ray of light with her staff toward the ruby pillar, Neri's, but the energy was absorbed and Maleficent couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nothing, no one, had ever been a match to her grand powers.

Amber glowing vines then came from the ground and walls, and latched at her feet, wrists, and waist trapping her in their grip.

"Maleficent."

A new, kinder voice resounded in the cavern. But this one was vaguely familiar, and the wicked fairy could feel it echo in her memories.

It had come from an amethyst pillar, and the fae felt her heart beat much faster when a petite figure began to emerge from the center of the glowing quartz. She tried to focus her sight on the coming eerie creature but the bright light made it too difficult.

"Maia." The petite fairy said this time with a sweet, melancholic tone.

Maleficent felt her eyes well up with tears; this had to be a dream, a vision, or an evil joke from these magical beings keeping her hostage.

"Quillglow, please release her."

The gossamer-winged woman commanded, and amber vines lowered Maleficent down and released their grip on her.

"Safeyya…" Maleficent mumbled. "You can't be real."

She made her staff glow, but couldn't really bring herself to attack this fairy.

"I am."

The lavender-haired woman answered, and wrapped her arms around the slender frame of the wicked fairy.

"My little Maia, how much I've missed you."

Glistening tears fell from iridescent eyes similar to Maleficent's, but which had a hint of purple in them.

"You abandoned us," said Maleficent with a breaking voice, and pushed the fairy away from her.

"I won't do to them what you did to us. I won't stay in a place such as this, where greed draws fairies away from their families in pursuit of unholy myths," she told her with anger. "Enjoy your power, eternal youth, and uncaring wisdom while I enjoy whatever time I may have left with my… with Aurora and Diaval."

Maleficent turned her back to her mother, spread her wings, and with force made her staff bury into stone to make a crack on the surface, and focused all her energy and might to make green-gold light impact the ground to open a way outside.

"You can't leave, Maia." Safeyya came closer, waved a hand and made all of Maleficent's effort be in vain.

The enchanted staff turned back into a powerless twig, and the wicked fairy fell on her knees exhausted.

"Just like I couldn't… Such are the rules of the timeless realm," said her mother with grief.

"No!" Maleficent hit the ground with her fists. "Let me go, if you ever cared for me at all." She groaned, tears pooling in eyes glowing with a rage born out of impotency.

"Even if she would, we couldn't allow it." Quillglow told her.

"This place can only exist in myth; live through time in songs and tales. I hope you can find it in your heart to understand, Maia." Ardan spoke this time, his voice heavy with age, but kind.

"Stop calling me that!" Maleficent growled, and everyone went silent. "I won't ever speak of this place or come back. You have my word."

Maleficent tried to convince them but Neri told her it was because she could see in the facets of destiny that they couldn't release her. A time would come when despair would turn her to the golden spring of life, and her word would be forgotten in the air.

"At least let me say good-bye. Let me see her a last time…" The broken fairy pleaded.

Safeyya came to her side and helped her stand up; walked her to the golden bubbling water and asked her to look inside.

Her reflection began to blur and the image of Aurora dipping her feet in the nymph river appeared.

The young Queen was waiting for Maleficent, but her fairy godmother was nowhere to be seen. Diaval, the dragon, came flying and shook his head in negative when Aurora asked if he had found his Mistress. The confused girl huffed but waited, she waited for hours but Maleficent never came.

Diaval brought some berries for the Queen to eat because she refused leaving the place Maleficent had said where to meet, and it wasn't until late night when she fell asleep that Diaval carried her inside his claw back to the summer palace, and left her in the balcony of her bedchambers. Aurora wasn't happy about it but she couldn't deny she was exhausted, and slowly climbed her bed to rest. Maybe Maleficent would be there the next time she opened her tearful blue eyes.

Maleficent saw the image fade away and asked her mother if the reflection had shown what was going to happen in the day or, worse, if it was the actual lapse but seeing it from this realm with no sense of time. A whole day had passed before her eyes in a candle mark, and the idea shocked her. Aurora would be gone even sooner than she'd already feared, if this was the actual pace of time. She was not ready to loose her again.

* * *

**Meanings of the names:**  
Safeyya.- One who is pure and innocent ; Maia.- Goddess of spring and growth ; Ardan.- High aspiration ; Neri.- Burning light or light of God ; Quillglow.- This name was random (reminded me of Willow).

Candle mark: 1 hour (in the floating isle) = 1 human day. Sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

Now, THAT was a long writer's block. My apologies!

* * *

**"Queen of the Moors"  
Chapter 3**

* * *

For months, Aurora continued going to the Nymphs' lair in hope she would find Maleficent. She would often dream of coming to this place and finding her godmother standing by the river, waiting for her. But they were just that… dreams that would never come true.

In them, there were times Maleficent would turn around to see her, and prismatic green eyes would lock in blue with a gleam she possessed only for Aurora; a gleam she noticed for the first time after awakening with her kiss of true love, but which quickly blended with the golds and greens of her ever-changing iris.

Aurora needed to see those eyes again; to be up close and observe with detail each and every color they offered… to feel her breath caress her lips as she leaned closer. But why in the distance did Aurora yearn this way for her godmother? Why did she want for those eyes to seek her; for ruby lips to brush over rosy, and for protective arms to become possessive?

Had her _unnatural_ desire for the fairy made her leave?

Aurora had misinterpreted the meaning behind that kiss… _Maleficent didn't feel the same way for her_ and that was why she left. Aurora shouldn't have suggested sharing life _with_ her. _It was her fault Maleficent was gone._

Without Maleficent, there was nothing left in the Moors for Aurora, and the Queen thought to leave; the castle where she'd been living with Diaval—the dragon—felt too cold, too lone, and she couldn't stop thinking about her True Love. She needed to find purpose, a distraction to help her ease the pain of her abandonment.

As if he had heard her call, Philip came just in the time when she was contemplating the idea of returning to her father's kingdom, and escorted Aurora back to the palace. It turned out they had sent several guards to retrieve her but all of them failed to cross a magical barrier surrounding the moorland. Only Philip could cross it and he was now galloping away from the Moors with the Princess with him.

In the human realm Aurora was _Princess Regent,_ as she wasn't yet the age for her coronation, and they named Lord Raphael, a respectable council member and Aurora's grandfather's advisor, to guide and help her in the decisions for the welfare of the kingdom until she came of age, or was married to someone fit.

There was discontent in the streets but Aurora started working her way into their hearts by visiting the orphanage, sharing her time and bread with the poor children, some of which had only had their fathers but lost them in Stefan's war. It always came back to the fault in her family and the wicked fairy that cursed her. The whole kingdom had been doomed together with Aurora that day.

She felt blameworthy, even when she wasn't too different from these children. She had also been deprived of a father and a mother; Stefan had made her grow up an orphan, just like he made these poor children, but her new circumstances were what reminded her of her duty: she was to be their Queen, and they needed her to be strong for them.

Aurora loved spending time with the orphans; it was widows what she couldn't handle. They often turned the blame of her father on her, and Aurora couldn't really defend herself. She was too kind and did feel she was guilty for the loss of so many lives, and she could understand the pain of having lost your life companion better than anyone, as she was also suffering from having lost Maleficent, and what hurt the most was not knowing _why._

"You think because you have Queen Leah's beauty we will accept you?" A mature woman with ragged clothes exclaimed.

"You're just the daughter of a cupbearer!" Another woman joined.

"Stefan bought the throne with LIES." A new voice said from behind them.

"But your golden hair and rosy lips don't make you Princess."

"She's no different from any of us, so why should we vow down to this child? All she's done is bring misery from the moment she was born!"

A couple of women began to pull at Aurora's hair, dress, and royal guards had to jump in her protection to retrieve her to the castle. Rotten food was thrown at her carriage on the way back, as well as words that were hurtful, rightfully blaming all this misery on her father's obsession with the _witch_ that cursed her, and with whom the _foolish lass_ seemed to be infatuated with.

"The vicious King and his mad Princess," Aurora would often hear behind her.

"That foolish girl even Maleficent grew tired of."

After the Sleeping Curse was broken with the kiss, another part of the enchantment was also dissolved. The gifts her fairy aunts had given her remained: of beauty and music, but it was Maleficent's "gift" what had been erased.

"Beloved by all who meet her…" Aurora let out a deep sigh as she read from the book narrating the event of her christening.

_Had anyone ever loved her for who she was, or had it only been because of the curse?_

"It makes sense…" Aurora mumbled.

She closed the book over her lap and turned her gaze to the window, staring at the dark sky with no visible stars on this cloudy night.

_Maleficent was victim of her own curse. _How could she not _not _love Aurora, if the curse made it so _everyone _loved her by _just _meeting her? _This was why she left her._ Maleficent must have realized it had been the spell; her love for Aurora had vanished with the curse.

Aurora felt her eyes sting, but the knocking on her door prevented her from crying.

"Aurora, may I see you?" Philip asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a moment, please." Aurora answered and wiped a tear that managed to escape.

She opened the door for him and allowed him to enter, but her handmaid followed right behind him and faked to cough; men weren't welcome in a maiden's bedchamber — not alone, even if he was her promised fiancé.

Philip side-glanced the book that now lay over the nightstand and took just a step closer to Aurora to speak so only she would hear him.

"She will come back." The Prince said kindly.

He knew Maleficent meant much to Aurora, and he couldn't stand seeing her suffer.

"No… She never loved me." Aurora said quietly and a couple of tears rolled down her pink cheeks.

"Don't say that, Aurora. She saved you."

"It was the curse. _Her_ curse." The blonde told him.

She went to retrieve the book and showed him the page where Maleficent's curse was written; the words she used and how that would, inevitably, affect even _her._

"But her kiss… When I kissed you, you didn't wake up." Philip was confused.

"That's because _I_ had just met _you_, Philip… It might be different now."

Aurora looked down to her fidgeting hands.

"I suppose that makes sense. You couldn't have loved me then."

Philip then knelt before Aurora and hazel eyes met with blue again.

"You know we were engaged from birth, but I would still like to ask you…" He said as he took her hands gently in his. "Aurora, would you marry me?"

The maid keeping watch on the two royals, fainted from the emotion, and Aurora was at a loss of words.

_Was this what she really wanted?_

Philip was kind, honest, and _always there_ for her. He was also the only one who could pass through Maleficent's spell in the Moors to find her: that must have meant Maleficent wanted this. _It couldn't be anything else._

After a deep breath, Aurora nodded, and Philip placed a kiss on her hand, feeling content.

"This will be great news for my father, and for your kingdom as well."

Philip took off the next week to go back to Ulstead to tell King John about the upcoming wedding.

News of the event spread quickly in the realm and, for a moment, it was as though there hadn't been discomfort in the folk at all. Royal weddings had always that effect, they brought back hope for a better future, and Philip's realm was known for its splendor; perhaps the unification of their kingdoms would put an end to their sorrow.

They believed having a blue-blood King again would save the realm from the damnation Stefan brought upon them, and a Queen had always only been but a delicate garment for their Majesty to wear on public events, and an heir-maker. That was how it had always been here… Why would Aurora be any different from their previous Queens? Women had never ruled their kingdom, and this princess was also impure because of her father's blood.

* * *

It would take at least two weeks for the Prince of Ulstead to come back, and another couple of months for the wedding to be planned, invitations to be sent, and more to take place.

Aurora felt loneliest, and couldn't bring herself to enjoy the sessions with the different tailors and designers that brought their finest for the bride and future Queen to choose from for her dress. It was overwhelming; Aurora would never get used to this ego parade.

Nothing looked or felt like her. The corsets were uncomfortable to say the least, and they always wanted to make her chest look like it was about to explode out of her dress — at least that was how it felt. She would always ask them for another style, a different fabric texture, extending the time for the wedding to happen.

What was meant to be seven months, became a year. Aurora was now seventeen and kept pushing the wedding day farther. Philip wasn't bothered by her indecision, he also felt pressured, and this wedding became more a burden than a dream for the both of them.

"Why are we even doing this?" Philip had asked her one of those rare times they had been left alone in the gardens of the palace. "I mean, I know why… the unification of our kingdoms, but I… Are you sure you want this?"

"Philip… Do you... not … love me?" Aurora asked with a hint of woe.

He was the only friend she had here because Diaval, being stuck in his dragon form, had not been allowed in the human realm — even if he was a vegan creature. They didn't want to risk and they could barely get the enough produce needed for their own kind. He was too large of a pet to keep.

"You know I do, Aurora. I care about you." He answered, but he had never really said it in all their time courting, that he _loved_ her.

"And you? How do you feel about me?" Philip looked into blue pools and smiled.

"You're very important for me, Philip. I wouldn't like to loose you… _too._"

Philip leaned closer and, though he had kissed her before, when the curse put her to sleep, he only pecked her on the cheek. It was always an innocent, friendly kiss to show Aurora he was there for her; it made Aurora wonder if he wanted to marry at all.

_But he asked me; it should mean he wants to share his life with me, _Aurora told herself.

_Or could there be something he was hiding?_

Aurora didn't know much about King John, or that much about Philip to be honest. She did know he was the third in line to the throne and that his two sisters were married, and were much older than him. He had more or less grown-up alone, which was maybe why he and she got along like twin souls. But Philip preferred not speaking much about his family, or why he traveled as little as possible to his own realm.

* * *

In Ulstead

"This wedding must happen as soon as possible. That peasant they call a _Princess_ has postponed it for a last time." King John exclaimed.

"Go back and tell my son the wedding will be held this spring. They have but three months, no more, to have everything ready. Let him know I already sent the invitations to let everyone know our kingdoms will become one, at last." He brought a hand to his grey-white beard. "And then… we get rid of her." King John said in a low, dark voice.

"But, Highness, that is too risky." His adviser said nervously.

"Don't you dare tell me what is risky, Rupert." The King quipped. "Nothing could be worse than letting Philip stain my family's name with a child born out of that woman whose blood is tainted. We are doing our realms a favor."

"But she has a dragon, and Malef—"

"Maleficent is gone! And she wouldn't step on human ground if her life depended on it. The dragon; we can slay it. Its head with complete my collection of rarities."

"Yes, my King." His adviser made a reverence and left with an envelope given to him.

Rupert arrived a week later in Aurora's castle, and gave them the news King John had for them. Philip wasn't pleased to see him, this man evoked bad memories, and more than he feared his father; he feared this skinny, but imposing _vermin_ that was a master of deceit.

"A word in private, my Prince?"

Rupert side-eyed Aurora, who was still startled at the news, and Philip felt a chill run through his spine and took a step closer to her, as if seeking shelter — rather than providing it.

"Not today. It's quite late and you must be tired from the ride… We'll see that our maids give you a proper bed, Lord Rupert." The Prince answered firmly, though his voice quavered for a moment but he was able to mask it.

"Indeed I am, my Prince. Until tomorrow." Rupert replied, and followed the maids that were sent to guide him to his bedchambers at the opposite side of the castle, as far away from the royal chambers as possible.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Philip asked after the sinister man left them.

"Yes… It just… seems so real now. It will happen so soon." The Princess exhaled deeply.

"If you don't want to do it we can cancel the wedding."

Philip offered his arm and started walking with Aurora down the hallway, but there was something strange in his demeanor and Aurora could sense something was wrong.

"Are _you_ alright?" She looked at him closely, took his hand and noticed it was very cold.

"It's just the chilly weather, Aurora." He forced a smile.

But Aurora knew him, she might not know much about his past but she knew him well enough to sense what was troubling him.

"I won't let him harm you, Philip. We protect each other now." Said Aurora softly as they came to stop before a tall tapestry that adorned the middle of the hallway.

"But he's very powerful, Auro—" Philip was cut before finishing.

"Shhhh"

Aurora pulled and dragged him through a secret passage in the castle. They kept running even though no one had noticed their absence, or presence, and they soon made it outside the palace.

Aurora brought him to the servant's chambers, careful not to be seen — she'd always been good at sneaking out— and stole some old, ragged cloaks to wear so they could go unnoticed.

They run and run to the forest, and soon found themselves before the Moors.

"Diaval!" Aurora called, and whistled a tune that was only known between them, but was now sharing it with Philip.

The earth started moving and what looked like a big rock, turned out to be Diaval camouflaging with the rocky landscape of the night.

He growled, and Aurora petted his head gently.

"I've missed you, too. Sorry I couldn't come sooner." Aurora smiled, but Diaval groaned at her companion. "It's alright, Diaval. He's our friend, remember? It's Philip."

"Grrr…"

No matter, Diaval wasn't too happy. He remembered Maleficent hadn't wanted to let this boy come close to Aurora again. There was really no reason for their enmity because Philip had just done what was requested of him (the kiss), but Diaval felt he would be betraying his Mistress if he were to be nice to him.

"That was a long time ago, Diaval." Aurora said kindly.

"And you know how things are now… you know she… she was the one left us." The Queen of the Moors said with a lower voice this time.

"Grrroarr." Diaval tiredly groaned, and huffed a small ball of smoke.

"Let's go home." The blonde jumped to mount his neck.

"Come." She beckoned Philip but he was very afraid; it wasn't like riding a horse.

"Ugh… Please remind me why we're frieeeendssss!" He said as she pulled him up, and Diaval took flight with them.

They arrived to the abandoned summer palace, but which was still as beautiful as the day Maleficent brought it back to life with her magic. They spent the whole night talking and Philip finally opened up to share his secrets with Aurora.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the timeless realm.

"Maleficent, you have to stop looking. You will loose your mind." Her mother approached her with some reserve.

"It's not my mind what I fear most loosing." The taller fairy responded.

"They have grown very close. It looks like Aurora has found happiness with him." Safeyya commented with a smile.

"So it seems." Maleficent said with apparent indifference and, in that moment, her mother noticed a special gleam in her daughter's eyes.

A fairy's eyes were true mirrors of their souls and magic made them reflect their deepest emotions. Fairies couldn't lie because their own nature exposed them, and Maleficent was no exception — even if she was only half fairy.

Maleficent's gleam was the same Safeyya's eyes showed when she looked at her father.


	4. Chapter 4

These two chapters had been sitting for the longest time ever in my "to do" folder. .

* * *

**"Queen of the Moors"  
Chapter 4**

* * *

In her youth, Safeyya had been a curious fairy that often disobeyed her parents. She was the youngest of two and was very mischievous, but never with bad intentions. Maleficent's father had been known as the "Red Cap," feared and avoided because of his dark nature.

Young fairies were usually naughty little creatures, but even they knew better than to cross paths with a shape-shifter. The Moors weren't as safe as they seemed, at least they hadn't been before Maleficent became their guardian years later, but this knowledge didn't stop Safeyya from venturing outside the borders of her homeland when she was younger.

There were other creatures in the moorland that didn't share the same respect for their neighbors as the fair folk did: shape-shifters being an example, humans being another. They were clever, treacherous creatures that could morph into any other specie, but only after having drank from their blood to assimilate their composition.

Safeyya was exploring the limits of the fair land when a gang of shape-shifters appeared in the distance. She flew to hide in the crown of a lush wisteria, but even if her hair matched the lavender-toned flowers, it was her sweet scent what alerted the creatures.

Their natural form was somewhat resembled to humans', though much taller, and their skin had a green and grey hue to it that could come in different shades. They also had slender frames, and sharp features that accentuated their dangerousness; those were the same traits that made Safeyya become even more curious about them.

"I smell dinner, caps." Said the one with a blue leather cap that covered his shaved head and supported his twisted horns.

"Mmm… This one smells sweet. It looks like fairy's on the menu today." Another of them said.

"Fairies don't have any meat and we're starving, Red." A female shape-shifter with short, curly black hair complained.

"Whoever finds the _sparkling moth,_ may keep it for themselves." The man with the red cap said loudly. "That includes me, so you better move fast."

He was the leader of this pack of shifters. While it was true that they would sometimes feed from other magical creatures, it wasn't usually their first choice. They preferred other animals, mostly deer, rabbit and birds, but their hunting grounds were being greatly diminished by humans who hunted for a sport and left them with a very limited source of food — if any at all.

Becoming picky with their food wasn't an option, especially not in this season that made every fruit-bearing tree frozen. All except one; a special tree only fairies knew where to find.

Red was the strongest and fastest of them, and he was also the most skilled in their clan; he came from an old linage of shape shifters. Usually, a shape-shifter could change into up to two different magical creatures, maybe three, but only if ten generations of their family had fed on said creatures to be able to pass the trait on to their off-spring, without interruption.

They all could change into animals, but only some into pixies, and a handful of them even to trolls and to fairies, but there was only one who might be able to change into a dragon: Red, a Maleficent — the name of his dynasty. He was part of the few families of shape-shifters that remained; their specie was coming to extinction after many wars with humans for territory.

Safeyya went to hide in the blossoms of the wisteria shrub, but she didn't realize it was at the opposite side of the land and a slender man quickly joined her. It was Red. He took her in his hand and covered her mouth with a finger.

"Make a noise and you die." He said before releasing her slowly.

"Please don't eat me! I'm flavorless and too skinny, and I can't turn to human size yet." Safeyya said fearfully.

The Red Cap had to bite his lip to avoid laughing at her innocence. It was hard to know a fairy's age based on her look but he could tell she was really a young one, and he didn't want to cut her out of life so soon; it wouldn't give him any special powers, it would just be a life wasted.

"If you tell me where to find the fae tree I will show you mercy." He told her.

"But it's forbidden…" Safeyya answered feebly.

"Well then. I'll just bring my pack to your side of the moorland and feed from all of your family."

"No! You wouldn't break the vow… would you?" The fairy looked in shock at him.

"Well, seeing as you broke it first, I see no problem."

Red made his silvery eyes turn completely black and began to change his shape into a fairy's. Safeyya trembled at seeing him become one of her kin and reconsidered, but their tree was too sacred and worth more than her own life, so she had really no choice but to accept her fate.

"Besides, as you can see, they wouldn't even see us coming." The shifter said in his new shape of fae.

"I lied… I can grow bigger. You and your family may feed from me." The fairy responded defeatedly.

"Show me." Red challenged, he knew she was lying.

Safeyya tried to use her magic to become human size but she couldn't grow bigger than a dwarf. Red found her courage amusing and couldn't avoid admiring her innocence. He had seen too much gore in his life but this little fairy could make him forget for a moment there was inherent evil within him.

They heard noise coming closer.

"The caps," Red said and changed back to his natural form.

"You have to go now. My caps haven't had a decent meal in weeks and they won't be as forgiving as I am."

"But I'm your food… I don't understand."

"You never were." Red said before ripping her cloak off from her. "Go!" He ordered, and used the small piece of clothing to throw it away so the scent of the fairy would draw his pack away.

Startled, she began flying to her side of the moorland, but turned around briefly to see him a last time.

"I cannot tell you where the tree is, but I can tell you where to find one of our hives."

The fairy pointed him in the direction where he could find one of the fae beehives, and flew away. Red went back to his pack and told them he'd found something much better than an insipid fairy; he'd found where they harvested their fae dew.

It wasn't like any type of honey, for faebees would only feed from the flowers of an enchanted tree that gave them a characteristic sparkle to their wings, similar to a fairy's, and which made fairies live such long, youthful lives.

Shape-shifters had only heard of the magical dew that could nourish you for a day from only one drop, but none of them had ever come close to finding it. This was the day they would finally know for sure if it was only a folk tale.

They couldn't stop at one drop, they were much too hungry and the taste of this dew was like nothing they'd ever had before; its sweetness was intoxicating, making them feel lighter and disoriented, but Red was able to control his body and snatched the hive from one of his caps' hands.

"We'll save it for now. We don't know if we'll be lucky enough to find food again without breaking the vow once more."

The shape shifters got deeper into their lands to build temporary shelters, a task they mastered from an early age since they were always moving, but Red would often go back to the border where he met that lavender-haired fairy with contrasting olive skin and enthralling iridescent eyes. And Safeyya would always be close to that same place, but at her side of the territory, and they would pretend not to notice each other and leave soon after, until a day the brave fairy started the conversation.

"So… If I cross, will you kill me?" She asked gingerly.

"I won't. But I can't assure you others won't."

"Hmm… Would you like exploring the fair lands together?" The fairy asked shyly.

"I won't break the vow again. I'm a shape-shifter, not a human." Red told her.

"I thought your kin didn't care about such rules." The fairy blurted.

"Us, shape shifters, do have an honor code, fairy." He raised a spikey eyebrow.

"Safeyya. My name is Safeyya." The fairy said warmly. "What's your name?"

"Maleficent. Last of my name, but my pack calls me Red."

"I think I've heard that name before… but I can't recall where." Safeyya tried to make memory.

"It's not important." The shape shifter interrupted her thoughts.

"But I thi—"

"Don't come so close to the border, little fairy. Someone could pick up on your scent and not respect the peace vow with the fair folk." Red interrupted her and turned around to leave.

* * *

For weeks, Safeyya continued coming but Red didn't, and a strange, unfamiliar feeling started growing inside her: she needed to see him again, so she didn't give up. Weeks went by and when she finally lost all hope, Red was there again, but he looked different.

"Red!" Safeyya turned to a bigger size and flew to his side, not caring about the land limits.

"Did you go into another war with humans?" The fairy asked after seeing all his wounds. "I can heal them."

"Don't."

"But these are deep. What did they do to you?" She asked with tearful eyes.

"It wasn't humans, and it's fine. It was just something I had to do to fulfill the Maleficents' will."

"But what? Why?" Safeyya shook her head confusedly. "You just disappeared and now come back hurt. Why couldn't you tell me you'd be gone so long? I was worried I'd never see you again!" Safeyya's tears fell as her delicate hands smacked him on the chest.

Red didn't know how to respond to her behavior, shape shifters weren't as expressive, and this was a very foreign feeling he was having — but one that felt warm inside him.

"Little fairy… I've never had to answer to anyone before, but I'll tell you this: it was never my intention to upset you."

"But you did!" Safeyya folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry."

With his thumb, he wiped away one of her tears and Safeyya lift up her gaze and looked into his silvery eyes with surprise and shyness.

"I'm here now... and I won't leave your side again if my absence brings you pain."

"Will you come to the fair land with me? Live as a fairy together?"

"You're asking me to change my nature. I'm afraid I can't, Safeyya."

"I would become one of you if I could..." Safeyya couldn't stop herself. "Please?"

Red looked for a long moment at her hopeful face. He was a creature of the dark, but he also had found there could be a sparkle of light within him. Nothing was ever pitch-black, or only bright white.

"If that is your wish, I will."

"No, wait. What about the rules?" Safeyya blinked, she always forgot about them.

"You are bigger than my vow, little fairy." He smiled kindly.

"Maleficent!"

Safeyya wrapped her arms around his torso and cried on his chest from the emotion. Red gently cupped her face and brought his lips closer to hers. "I love you, Safeyya." He closed the gap between them with a soft kiss, and the fairy's eyes glimmered with the bond they had now: True Love. They would always do now when she looked at him.

* * *

"Maia Maleficent, last of your name, there's something I want you to know." Safeyya came much closer to her daughter.

"When I left you, I didn't know I could never come back."

"You already said that." Maleficent dismissed her.

"I was looking for a cure to your father's illness."

"What?" Maleficent turned to see her mother in the eyes.

"There is dragon blood coursing through your veins; the same blood that slowly poisoned your father, but which is the legacy he wanted to leave for you as a shape shifter. I had heard only the water from the spring of infinity could heal him, and I had to get it. I couldn't loose him, but instead I lost you both. I don't want the same for you, my little one."

"Safeyya." Quillglow suddenly appeared.

"Yes?" The lavender-haired fairy responded.

"It's almost time for spring. We don't want it to come late this year."

"It won't be. I'm going back to my pillar in a moment." Safeyya responded.

"Mother…" Maleficent said for the first time after weeks in that forsaken place.

"Yes?" Safeyya felt her heart swell, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Can I ask something of you?" Maleficent inquired.

"If it is within my power, yes." Safeyya smiled brightly.

"Please make a rowan tree grow in Aurora's garden."

Her mother looked at her and the pain in Maleficent's eyes was more than she could ever bare seeing in her daughter.

"I will," she answered and pulled her into a hug that surprised the tall fairy.

"Only a dragon could escape, my little one." Safeyya told her secretly as she pecked her on the cheek. "Be one." She whispered.

"Take some rest from that mirror to the outside, Maia. It will only bring you more ache." Safeyya said more loudly this time to dissimulate. "And eat something. You're getting very thin, I fear for your health."

Maleficent ignored her last comment. She knew if she were to try anything from this place, it would bind her completely to the land of no time, and now she knew how she could escape. But she had never morphed into anything before, her magic allowed her to turn others into different animals, but not herself. Her shape shifting attempts had always failed, but that had to change.

* * *

**Note *** The idea for Maleficent's parents came from _the Maleficent script_ (the version prior to screen adaptation), in which they mention her mother was a fairy princess that fell in love with a dark shape shifter, but died at giving birth to Maleficent. Maleficent grew up with the fair folk, raised by the fairy queen (her aunt), and suffered rejection from day one for being a half-breed, and that was what made her "tough," but Stefan was the one to finally break her and make her darken. The rest of the story, you already know.


End file.
